


A Mongrel and Her Two Kings

by Tomoka0013



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Boys Kissing, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mild Blood, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoka0013/pseuds/Tomoka0013
Summary: “Oh god, I can't believe I'm actually doing this.” you thought to yourself while trembling lightly, trying to keep your balance atop Gilgamesh. This was hardly the first time you had been in this situation with the King of Heroes, but it was the other's presence that had you flushed deeply and shaking.Basically a shameless reader-insert fic because I'm just so utterly obsessed with Gilgamesh and Ozymandias that I couldn't resist writing this. It's un-beated, so sorry in advance for any errors I missed while going through it.





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh god, I can't believe I'm actually doing this.” you thought to yourself while trembling lightly, trying to keep your balance atop Gilgamesh. This was hardly the first time you had been in this situation with the King of Heroes, but it was the other's presence that had you flushed deeply and shaking.  
“Relax my little mongrel.” Gilgamesh purred as the bed sagged under the weight of a third crawling onto the bed.  
You gasped as your head was turned from looking into deep crimson eyes to shining golden ones, you gulped audibly. The pharaoh chuckled softly as he cupped your cheek and pulled you into a kiss. It was soft and gentle at first, as if the newcomer was asking your permission. You whined as you felt his tongue prodding at your mouth, once you felt Gilgamesh's reassuring hand on your thigh you parted your mouth.  
Gilgamesh gave a low chuckle as he reached his other hand up to lightly toy with your breasts, “It's alright to enjoy yourself little mongrel, would it put you at ease if I were the one kissing Ramesses?”  
You gasped against the other's mouth at the suggestion, and let out a soft moan as the pharaoh's tongue managed to dart inside your own. As the pharaoh deepened the kiss you couldn't help but whimper against the his skilled mouth, his tongue curling against yours.  
“Hmm?” The King of Kings replied breaking his kiss with their Master, “Is this true Master? You desire to see me kissing him?” he gave predatory grin before moving up near Gilgamesh's face.  
You reluctantly slide off Gilgamesh to sit up against the head of the bed next to the two. Biting your lower lip, worrying it between your teeth before replying with a soft, “Yes. Please.”  
Gilgamesh sat up before tangling his hands in Ozymandias's soft brown hair and hungrily attacking his mouth. Their kiss was heated, and passionate, all teeth and tongues fighting one another for dominance.  
“Holy shit.” you breathed quietly watching the display, shifting your thighs back and forth uncomfortably, trying to alliviate the growing desire.  
The King of Heroes beckons you over, not yet breaking off his kiss with the pharaoh. He groaned as the King of Kings shifted against him, grinding their clothed erections together shamelessly.  
Ozymandias let out a low groan, “It's been far too long.” he murmured as he broke the kiss running his thumb against Gilgamesh's lower lip.  
“Maybe for you Ramesses.” Gilgamesh snorted his retort as he reached for their Master, “I on the other hand, was satisfied this morning, and afternoon.” he said smugly.  
“Well then, you don't mind if I go first this time, then would you?” Ozymandias shot back, almost as though he was challenging the King of Heroes.  
“Idiot*...” Gilgamesh started, glaring at the King of Kings.  
“Gilgamesh.” you started.  
Gilgamesh huffed indignantly, “It's up to my little mongrel to decide what she wishes, do not forget your place Ramesses, it is because she wishes you to be here that I allow it.”  
“And what I wish is to have both of you, at the same time.” you look down, unwilling to meet either of their eyes as you continued, “I think you're both aware though, that I've only ever been with Gilgamesh, so I'm not exactly sure how to do this.”  
Gilgamesh pulled you towards him and brushed his lips against yours, “Fret not little mongrel, we'll take it slowly.” Light shimmered and a small vial fell onto the bed.  
“Um Gilgamesh, what's that for?” you questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
“For your comfort Master.” Ozymandias answered for him, pressing a lazy kiss against your neck.  
“Oh!” you flushed deep red, “For that...” you trailed off, you had only done that once with Gilgamesh, and while you had enjoyed it, you weren't sure you could actually handle them both.  
“Relax.” Gilgamesh commanded as he pushed you flat against the bed, tugging your underwear off in one fluid motion.  
Before you could protest, or worry further, all coherent thought was lost as he rolled his tongue along your hairless mound. “Ahh! Gilgamesh!” you cried out, gripping the bed sheets tightly.  
Ozymandias appreciated the show few for a few moments before turning his attention to your breasts, he palmed one lightly before squeezing it as his mouth lowered to lavish your other breast with his wicked tongue.  
Gilgamesh pushed your legs apart further, swirling his tongue skillfully around your clit before pushing it deep inside your core.  
Whimpering you instinctively bucked up against Gilgamesh, you threaded one hand in Ozymandias's hair, and the other in Gilgamesh's.  
The pharaoh bite down lightly on your nipple before sucking on it briefly before pulling away making unnecessarily lewd noises. “Tell me Master are you this sweet everywhere?”  
Gilgamesh hummed against you, causing you to cry out again, “Care to find out Ramesses?” you could feel Gilgamesh grinning against your thigh. The King of Heroes leaned back, his chin glistening with your juices.  
Ozymandias gripped Gilgamesh's chin as he languidly licked a thick stripe up to his mouth before pressing his lips teasingly against his fellow king's.  
Before you even had time to process this you felt two of Ozymandias's fingers push their way into your dripping hole before sucking greedily at your clit.  
“Oz-Ozy!” the noise he tore from you would have normally embarrassed you, but you were too worked up to care at the moment.  
He twisted his tongue around your nub before flattening it out before undulating again as his fingers curled inside you, almost immediately finding your sweet spot.  
“All those wives and concubines really paid off.” you couldn't help but think, the King of Kings certainly knew how to please a woman. You moaned loudly again as his fingers twisted inside of you and his tongue refused to slow down. “Un. O-Ozy.” you shakily stuttered out, “I'm so.. I'm..Ozy....” you whimpered.  
Ozymandias was practically growling against you as he kept up his relentless pace, a few more well timed thrusts of his fingers and a light bite against you was all it took.  
A sob was torn from your lips as every muscle in your body locked at the same time, and all at once everything came crashing down around you. You couldn't stop shaking as Ozymandias pulled away from you.  
He made a show of licking his fingers clean, as Gilgamesh couldn't help but ask “Well?”  
Ozymandias chuckled, “Indeed, you are sweet everywhere Master.” the pharaoh replied, earning a knowing grin from the King of Heroes.  
Gilgamesh pressed a teasing kiss against your lips as you were coming down from your high, “So tell me my little mongrel, which King do you desire in which of your lovely holes?”  
“Gilgamesh!” you cried out, you could feel your face heating up, almost feverishly hot, “How can you even ask me that?! I... I don't know! I've only even been with you, how am I supposed to decide something like that?”  
“It's precisely because you've only been with Gilgamesh that you need to be the one to decide this Master. If you feel uncomfortable with letting me fuck that sweet little cunny of yours, then you need to say so.” the King of Kings said decidedly as his thumb absentmindedly stroked your prominent hipbones.  
You squirm under the bluntness of his statement, but take a deep, unsteady breath as you decide.

*This is best translation I can come up with for たわけ/tawake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys, I was hoping to get this completely finished this weekend, but between FGO JP's Setsubun Event, FGO NA's Valentine's Event, work and socially obligations has made progress a little slower than expected. I also decided to make this into three chapters instead of just two. Thanks for those who have been reading this, comments and kudos are always appreciated, and I'll do my best to get the last chapter up as soon as I can.

“Gilgamesh! I want Gilgamesh where he usually is.” you squeaked out, for some reason you couldn't bring yourself to say something as lewd as you wanting Gilgamesh to fuck your pussy out loud.  


“As you wish Master.” Ozymandias grinned as he reached for the vial, “Gilgamesh lay back down, and Master you can play the role of the Rider servant this time around.”  


Gilgamesh couldn't help but laugh, “What a wonderful idea Ramesses, this way both you and my little mongrel can look upon my splendor.”  


Under normal circumstances you would have rolled your eyes at Gilgamesh's endless arrogance, not that you could fault him in this case, he was by far the most perfect man you had ever laid eyes on. Not that Ozymandias was anything to sneeze at, the pharaoh was tall, bronze perfection. Eager to comply with your Kings orders you began tugging on Gilgamesh's pants, the hiss he made when his erection was freed was music to your ears. Your mouth watered at the sight of his proud cock, ever so slightly curving away from his perfect washboard stomach. You couldn't resist darting your tongue out to lap at a glistening bead of pre-cum.  


Gilgamesh let out a low hum of appreciation before saying “There's time for that later little mongrel, tonight is all about pleasing you.” he ran his fingers through you hair before pulling you on top of him,  


You splayed one hand against his stomach, the other reaching back to hold his cock in place as you sank down slowly. You could feel him stretching you out, filling you until you almost felt like you would burst. “Nnn your Highness.” you gasped as you were fully seated, legs trembling, your finger nails digging into his hips. You felt Ozymandias's hot breath against your neck, and his length pressing up against your perfectly full butt. “Not ready yet..” you panted out.  
“Hush, I know that. Just be still.” the pharaoh commanded as he poured a generous amount of the small glass vial over his fingers before slowly pressing one against your opening.  


“Ah!” you clenched around Gilgamesh's length as you felt one of Ozymandias's slick fingers pressing into your tight ass. Slowly and methodically he worked it into you, thrusting it in and out as you gradually relaxed he added another finger. “Ozy...” you whined softly, before Gilgamesh not so subtlety reminded you that he was a part of his equation too, bucking up into your tight wetness. “Gilg-gamesh!” you gasped out.  


After several more tedious moments of preparation you were reduced to nearly sobbing mess, you desperately wanted Gilgamesh to move, or wanted to be able to move, but Gilgamesh was keeping you firmly in place. “Oh please, please. Gilgamesh.” you begged.  


Gilgamesh groaned, “Is she ready yet Ramesses? I don't know how much more patience I have.” You couldn't help but whine as you felt the King of Heroes twitching deep inside you.  


“One way to find out.” the pharaoh replied before slicking his length up with the rest of the slippery oil, and lining himself up.  
You clenched your eyes shut as you felt him start to push his way inside your nearly virgin ass. “Oh shit.” you yelped out, “This is maybe too much. I don't know if I can fit both of you.” you started babbling.  


Gilgamesh was quick to pull you flush against his body and silenced your worries with his searing hot mouth.  


Ozymandias pushed in almost painfully slowly, letting out an almost feral growl as he managed to work himself in fully.  


“Oh fuck!” you cried out pulling away from the King of Heroes, tears pricking at your eyes as you felt too full, too stretched out. It was an overwhelming sensation, you couldn't think straight, or catch your breath, all you could do is lean against Gilgamesh, panting in short, almost pained breaths.  


“Oh?” you hear Gilgamesh below you start to question, “Are we too much for you my little mongrel? Are you too beside yourself? You may drown in pleasure, I shall allow it.”  


If it you were alone with Gilgamesh, you would have scoffed at his posturing, perhaps twisted your hips in that way that reduced even the King of Heroes to a mere man, but all you could manage in a broken cry “Go slowly... please.”  


Ozymandias kissed your neck, “Pay him no mind Master, I will treat you like the treasure he clearly doesn't realize you are.”  
“You forget your place Ramesses, all treasures, including this one” you gasped as you felt Gilgamesh thrust up into your tightness “belong to me.” Another thrust and you were shamelessly panting, “Isn't that right little mongrel.” he purred. All you could do was frantically nod in agreement, cheeks flushed, you felt almost feverish, an odd mix of embarrassment and excitement.  


Ozymandias exhaled in frustration, “Yes your majesty.” he retorted, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He chose not to rile up Gilgamesh any further, even though it was generally one of his more preferred past-times, but for the time being the King of Kings was more concerned with concentrating on not only his own pleasure, but more importantly his Master's pleasure.  


Slowly, almost reluctantly you feel the drag of Ozymandias's cock sliding out of your tight hole, causing you to inhale sharply, giving you only a moment of reprieve of the oppressive feel of both your servants filling you to the hilt. “Kyah! Ozy!” you cried out as he pushed him back in, with enough force to knock you, almost painfully back into Gilgamesh. It still felt intense, but at the same time you couldn't help but moan as you felt Gilgamesh's cock twitch in response to the sudden movement. “Nnh. Yes!” It still burned slightly, but you were quickly getting used to the delicious sensation of the King of Heroes being balls deep in your cunt and the King of Kings burying himself in your ass. If you were being honest with yourself, you had been fantasizing about this from the moment you summoned Ozymandias. At first you had felt guilty about your feelings for the pharaoh, but you soon realized he was one of the very few servants that Gilgamesh actually liked, so your indiscretion was short lived. The Babylonian King was actually the one that first suggested it, though you were pretty sure you didn't do a very good job covering your interest in Ozymandias, and the pharaoh was positively brazen in his overt flirting. You were pulled from your train of thought as Gilgamesh held you up slightly and pushed up into as Ozymandias once again pulled almost all the way out. “My Kings!” you mewled happily.  


“Tch. Such a good little mongrel, taking my dick so prettily. You're doing such a good job, can you feel Ramesses trembling with desire?” Gilgamesh praised, lacing his fingers together as he drew you to his mouth again for a chaste kiss, “Isn't that right Ramesses? You're doing all you can not to finish in her tight little ass right now.” He rolled his hips against yours almost lazily, as if he was more than content to let you and the pharaoh loose yourselves completely before he had his turn.  


You felt Ozymandias growl against your neck, his body draping over yours, “As much as it pains me to admit it, he's right Master. Can you feel what you're doing to me? I haven't felt like this since...” he cut himself off. He started to thrust in earnest now, completely ignoring the rhythm Gilgamesh was trying to help regulated.  


Between the honeyed words dripping from Gilgamesh's mouth and the force of Ozymandias now driving you forward with each thrust and every time the pharaoh pulled you back, forcing the King of Heroes cock deeper into you felt a delicious heat starting to coil in your belly. If you weren't so far along you would be more ashamed of the noises were making and you could only imagine the look on your face, you were certain if people could actually have little hearts in their eyes, that would be happening now, you could only hope you weren't drooling too.  


“Ma-master.” Ozymandias almost whimpered in your ear, followed by another hard thrust, “I'm so close.” voice cracking a little at near the end.  


“Nng. Ozy. Me too.” you managed to pant out as his grip on your hips tightened, almost painfully, causing you to instinctively tighten around both of them. You yelped as you felt the King of King's spread you cheeks apart slightly to try and get even deeper, soon your cries and whimpers were swallowed up by Gilgamesh's demanding mouth. His hot tongue licking its way into your mouth, tangling with yours as he continued to lazily roll his hips against yours. He pulled back a bit, another hard thrust from the pharaoh caused you tighten almost painfully around both of them, reflexively, Gilgamesh biting down sharply on you bottom lip before letting go and licking your abused lip almost apologetically.  


“Fuck.” you ground out, “Ozy. I'm going to...ahh, kya, Ozy...” you were to the point that you were so close to cumming you hadn't noticed you were nearly in tears. You felt him drilling into even harder and deeper than before, his rhythm becoming erratic and sharp, you squeezed your eyes shut, as you trembled and shook, “Ra-Ramesses!” you cried loudly as your world shattered. Stars exploded before your eyes as you shuttered and lay spent against Gilgamesh's body, you kept mewling helplessly as Ozymandias pushed in sharper. You felt him caging your body with his as his trusting stopped a abruptly, and you felt a sharp, burning pain at the juncture of your neck and shoulder as his teeth sank in, muffling his loud groan of satisfaction. There was a sudden explosion of warmth in your ass, you let out a satisfied moan.  


“Ah." the King of Kings started, as he let out a curse in what you could only assume was ancient Egyptian, "that was incredible Master.” Ozymandias praised lazily as he kissed the back of your head before lazily starting pull out.  


“Where the fuck do you think you're going mongrel.” Gilgamesh demanded as he grabbed Ozymandias, “We're not done yet.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished it! Sorry for the long wait. Hope everyone enjoys. Also I'm kicking around the idea of a GilgameshxOzymandias bonus chapter, so if anyone's interested in seeing that please let me know.

You let out a hiss followed by a wince, as the Archer started bucking up into your overly sensitive pussy, “M-my King, ah, it's too much.” another cry fell from your lips as you tried to slow Gilgamesh's movements. “Please...” He clicked his tongue at you as he stilled himself. He saw you biting down on your lip, clenching you eyes shut, and digging your finger nails into his unyielding biceps. A sigh of relief escaped your abused lips, as you sucked in deep breaths, trying to come down from your earlier high, but it was short lived.  


The pharaoh let out an indignant cry as his fellow king knocked him on his back while simultaneously pressing you flush against Ozymandias, somehow managing to keep him buried deep inside you. He tried to stifle his whine against your shoulder, his overly sensitive cock still pulsing in you tender ass.  


“Hm. Look at the two of you, what a lovely picture.” Gilgamesh's crimson eyes darkened with lust as he took in the sight of you looking back at him, flushed and panting softly, you did your best to get a glimpse at the pharaoh's face, and were surprised to see a similar expression. The Rider's eyes were half lidded, he had a light flush on his face, sweat glistening upon his brow as he huffed and trembled lightly. The King of Heroes cupped Ozymandias's face, “Who knew Egypt's greatest ruler could make such an adorably debauched face? If I knew you were capable of such an expression I would have indulged my little mongrel's fantasy sooner.” Gilgamesh leaned forward, kissing the Rider slowly and softly, running his tongue along the pharaoh's lips before working them open, allowing him to entwine their tongues. He pulled back, caressing Ozymandias's lower lip, as Gilgamesh smirked at both of you, looking rather satisfied.  


The pharaoh blushed even deeper at Gilgamesh's mocking flattery, and cocky behavior before snarling slightly and nipping angrily at his thumb. “Don't you ever get sick of him Master?” Ozymandias grumbled in your ear, while glaring back at the Archer.  


Gilgamesh didn't give you time to answer not that you were sure you even wanted to, he had re-positioned Ozymandias's legs so that his knees were bent up with his back still flat against your bed, Gilgamesh's hands were digging lightly into the underside of your thighs, pressing your legs against your taut stomach. He pulled out until only the head of his cock was still in inside you, he paused slightly to lean down to whisper in your ear “Use a command seal if I get too rough little mongrel, I'll allow it this once, watching you and Ramesses has too worked up to be convinced I can control myself any longer.”  


You moaned, his words alone were enough to give your second wind, “Gilgamesh.” you tugged his golden locks to press your lips against his, biting down on his lip and tugging a little harsher than you intended, “If you don't move, I'm going to end up using my command seals one way or another.” You could feel Ozymandias chuckling silently at your demand, you clenched down hard on his still semi-hard cock in retaliation, causing him to curse and bite into your neck again.  


“As my Master commands.” Gilgamesh purred as he snapped his hips forward plunging into your tight pussy, earning a strangled cry from you. He groaned deeply, stilling for a moment, to grind his hips against yours before pulling almost all the way out again, but instead of filling you to the hilt, he opted to tease you, thrusting just the tip of his impressive cock slowly in and out of your throbbing hole.  


You whined at the sensation, it was just enough to tease you, but not enough to really satisfy you, “Gilgamesh.” you sighed, you tried to wriggle around a bit to increase the sensation, but the position you were in didn't allow you for much movement. All you accomplished was to pull another broken curse from your Rider. “Ahh. Gilgamesh, please.” you found yourself starting to beg as you rolled your hips as best you could, trying to pull him in deeper. You inhale sharply as you feel Ozymandias's hands start to fondle your breasts, teasing your nipples into stiff peaks, he paused his actions to free one of his hands to turn your head towards his. He licked and nipped at your lips before kissing you, sloppily and awkward at the angle, but you certainly appreciated his renewed enthusiasm. As you continued to kiss your pharaoh, fear began to gnaw at you, you really hoped Gilgamesh or Ozymandias didn't want this to be just a one time thing, despite Gilgamesh's current teasing, you were starting to feel very comfortable with the two of them, and you could definitely get used to the two of them spoiling you.  


“What was that mongrel? You'll have to speak up.” the Archer wore a wicked grin as he continue to thrust just the tip of his cock slowly, in and out of you.  


You squeezed down around him and arched your back, throwing your head back against Ozymandias's chest. You mustered a frustrated groan before giving in, “Please my King, please.” You felt your cheeks heat up even further, you refused to meet Gilgamesh's lustful gaze, as tears of both shame and need pricked at your eyes.  


The King of Heroes pushed in a little further this time, “Please what, mongrel?” he pulled your legs nearly over his shoulders, readjusting his grip on you.  


Hot, fat tears began to roll down your cheeks as your body trembled between the two kings, “Fuck me.” you choked out, “Please Gilgamesh, my glorious King of Heroes, please my King, fuck me!” the desperate words tumbled from your lips before you even had time to think.  


“Ohh?” he began, “Since you asked so nicely, I suppose I can get a little serious.” his predatory gaze grew darker as he snapped his hips forward buying himself full in your wetness.  


“Gil-gilamesh!” you nearly screamed his name as your feel him filling your tight cunt until his balls slapped against your taint as well as Ozymandias's balls, each time the Archer fucked you, you were always amazed he some how managed to fit his enormous length inside you. After all the teasing, and the earlier session with the pharaoh, he didn't wait to give you time to adjust, he was quick to pull nearly all the way out before almost immediately slamming himself back inside. “Yes!” you cried out as he set a brutal pace, you scrambled trying to find a place to lay your hands, before looping them as best you can around his neck, clawing at his back.  


The King of Heroes let out a low chuckle as continued to thrust roughly into you, “I don't think I've ever seen you so wet and needy before Master. I suppose I'll have to thank you later Ramesses.”  


“Ah Archer!” you clamped down around his rigid cock, using your grip on his shoulders to meet his thrust, driving him to increase the pace. Each jerk of your hips forced Gilgamesh's cock even deeper inside your throbbing walls. “Gilgamesh, I'm... I'm...” you bite down on your lip hard enough to draw blood, the sight spurring the King of Heroes on enough further. His mouth sought yours out, growling as he licked off the blood as you feel his sharp teeth nipping at your abused lip before kissing you roughly. Your cries muffled by his aggressive mouth, each thrust hitting your g-spot, your eyes were beginning to roll back as you were unable to focus on anything but the pressing heat and sensation building up. “Gilgamesh.” you began to chant his name, your entire body trembling, one more sharp, well aimed thrust was all it took. “Ah! Hah! Gilgamesh!” you cried shrilly as the overwhelming sensation of your orgasm ripped through your body, clinging to Gilgamesh, panting and shuddering uncontrollably. His thrusting refused to slow, leaving you helplessly pinned between the two servants, your body still trembling with each of his movements.  


A grunt came from Gilgamesh, as his crimson eyes began to flutter as he continued to fuck you through your release. “Unh.” he hissed, bearing down on you, his grip on your thighs becoming almost painful, as his rhythm started to falter. “You came too quickly little mongrel, that won't do. You know I prefer to finish together.”  


Another cry is ripped from your lips as his fingers find your clit and began to stroke it with quick, tight circles. This was far too much, you felt like you were going crazy, you felt tears fall again, as you hopelessly sobbed his name. The command seals on the back of your hand began to glow faintly, and tingled slightly as you contemplate using one. “M-master.” Gilgamesh's voice broke as he called your name. The action stopped you from using a command seal. The King of Heroes never called you 'Master' when you had been intimate before, the action was enough to push you over the edge once again. “Gilgamesh!” you wailed as you clapped down on his erection painfully.  


Another few frenzied, painfully sharp thrusts and you felt his sharp teeth almost tearing into your shoulder, muffling the King of Heroes roar as he came deep inside you, collapsing against you and Ozymandias. After a moment or so, he released your shoulder, and licked apologetically at the blood seeping from the angry crescent mark.  


“Can I move yet, your Majesty?” Ozymandias groaned, almost painfully from underneath you.  


Gilgamesh grunted in agreement, slowly easing out, supporting your body, fully aware you were no longer able to do it yourself.  


You feel beyond satisfied, but sore and uncomfortable as Gilgamesh's cum leaked from your abused pussy, and once Ozymandias finally was permitted to pull out of your ass, you crinkled your nose as his release began to run down your thighs, mingling with the Archer's.  


“Ready for round two yet Master?” Ozymandias asked as his golden eyes sparkled with renewed lust, glancing down you noticed his erection had sprung back to life during your time with Gilgamesh.  


You groaned and shoved him towards the King of Heroes, “No Ozy, I'm ready to pass out. I can't even see straight anymore.” You give a soft moan of a appreciation as you felt a moist towel wiping you clean as Gilgamesh trailed soft kisses along your neck and back.  


“Rest my little mongrel. I'll take care of Ramesses.” you closed your eyes, and started to drift off.


End file.
